


The Final Battle

by Warden_Champion_Inquisitor



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Although I would be very satisfied if you do cry, Azog is a fucking asswipe, Death, F/M, Literally died inside when I watched the movie, Please don't cry too much from reading this, Sadness, and when I read the book, poor Kili and Fili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden_Champion_Inquisitor/pseuds/Warden_Champion_Inquisitor
Summary: You thought the final battle was just about over when you noticed that Thorin was missing. Fili ad Kili as well. You knew that nothing good could come of it so you decide to follow them up to Ravenhill and try to stop them before anything bad happens





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING SPOILERS FOR BATTLE OF THE FIVE ARMIES IF YOU HAVENT ALREADY WATCHED IT

"Be careful." You said and kissed Thorin deeply. He was going to find Azog and kill him once and for all.

"I will." He replied in a deep voice that sent shivers down your spine. You watched as he, Kili, Fili and Dwalin made their way to Ravenhill. You took a deep breath and turned back to battle. You ran towards the battlefield and unsheathed your sword which you called Morinehtar meaning darkness slayer in elvish. An Orc approached you and you easily cut its throat. You made your way through the battle towards the city of Dale.

You slew two dozen orcs by the time you reached the city, where you found Gandalf talking urgently to Legolas. You jogged up to them and asked what's wrong.

"There is another battalion of orcs approaching from the north," Legolas replied.

"As in Ravenhill?!" You yelled and he nodded. "But Thorin is up there!"

"Bilbo is already on his way there to warn them," Gandalf said trying to calm you down.

"I am going to find him anyways. I need to make sure he gets out safely." You said and turned to find him when Legolas grabbed your arm.

"Let me come with you." You nodded and ran full speed towards Ravenhill with Legolas on your tail.

"Why are you coming with me?" You asked as you ran. He didn't say anything so you guessed. "Tauriel is there isn't she?" He nodded and you felt bad for him. You knew that he loved Tauriel, but she loved Kili.

Once you reached the top of Ravenhill you and Legolas parted ways. You ran until you heard yelling. You looked up to see Azog holding Fili, ready to stab him, and Thorin watching from the other side. You watched horrified as Azog shoved his blade through Fili's back and dropped him. You ran forward and caught him just before he hit the ground. You looked up to see Thorin looking down at you. You knew he was angry and that nothing could stop him from killing Azog. You were about to yell to him, but he disappeared before you could. You looked down to the dwarf in your arms to see him dying. You gently laid him down on the ground and looked at his wound. There was no hope in saving him.

"Go-," He said but was cut off by coughing up blood. "Go find Kili." He said as you saw the life fading out of his eyes. After all this time, he was still thinking of his brother first. "Keep him safe." You nodded as a tear slipped down your face. The light in his eyes faded and you closed them. You stood up and went to find Kili. You scaled Ravenhill until you heard orcs approaching. You unsheathed Morinehtar prepared to take on whatever came at you. In the state of rage that you were in, you were deadly. Rage always helped you fight. You rounded the corner to see five orcs coming at you. The first one reached you as you brought your sword towards his neck. One swift swing and his head came off. You spun as the second one came at you. Your sword clashed with his weapon and you quickly disarmed him and slit his throat leaving him to die. Two down, three to go. You ran towards the wall at full speed. You ran up the wall as high as you could and kicked off. You flipped in mid-air and sliced off another orcs head. You landed behind the last one and ran towards him. You jumped on his shoulders and easily flipped him onto his back. You stabbed him in the heart, killing him instantly.

"Nai Ungoliant meditha le."(May Ungoliant devour you) You uttered under your breath and kept going. You ran until you found a sight that you never wanted to see. There, in the snow, was Kili. The snow around him had become a deep red color from his blood. His eyes were glazed over and you knew that he was gone. You closed his eyes and set your heart on saving Thorin. You would not let him die.

You ran towards the sound of battle and found Dwalin taking on a dozen orcs. You jumped into battle and killed all of the Orcs that you could lay your hands on.

Once all of the orcs were killed, you asked, "Where is Thorin?"

"He went to find Azog and kill him," Dwalin replied.

"You have to get out of here." You said urgently. "A battalion of Orc are headed this way. Go back and prepaid the others for another fight." He nodded and ran towards Dale. You ran to the highest point of Ravenhill to get a better view of everything. You looked around to see Thorin on the ice trying to fight off four orcs with more approaching. You pulled out your bow and took aim. You were about to let your arrow fly when the Orc that you were about to hit fell down dead. You looked to see Legolas killing orcs that were approaching Thorin. You let your arrow fly at another Orc. You hit it right between the eyes. You took down more orcs and then heard a cry of pain. You looked to see Tauriel getting thrown against a wall. Legolas reached for an arrow but he had none. You quickly notched an arrow in your bow and let it fly. It flew passed Legolas' face and into the orcs head. He turned to looked at you and nodded in thanks.

You turned back towards Thorin to see him fighting Azog. You climbed down the tower and ran towards where he was. You were still far off when you saw Azog fall through the ice. You let out a deep breath and ran towards him. You heard him cry out as Azog's blade pierced his foot through the ice. You ran to try and reach him, but you knew you were too far away. Azog broke through the ice and knocked Thorin to the ground. Thorin tried his hardest to keep the blade from piercing his chest but gave up. He cried out as the blade pierced his skin and you screamed. Just as you thought everything was over, Thorin stabbed Azog in the chest too. You were so close now. You needed to reach him. He pushed Azog off of him and walked towards the edge of the waterfall. You saw him collapse as you reached the ice. You ran as fast as you could, slipping a few times before you reached him. You skidded to a halt and fell to your knees beside him.

"Thorin." You whispered.

"You came." He said quietly. He took your hand and squeezed it gently.

"You are going be okay. You cannot die. I would die if I couldn't be with you." You said with tears in your eyes.

"I know (Y/N). I love you so much. I am sorry for the way I have acted for the past couple of days. You deserve better." He said, pain on his face.

"No! Do not ever say that. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. You were the light in my darkness. You brought me back from the darkness. If anything, I do not deserve you." You said, tears now streaming down your face. You loved this man more than anything in the world. For him, you would have given your life in a heartbeat.

"Shh." He said and pulled you down to lay beside him. You rested your head on his chest and cried silently.

"I do not want you to leave me." You sobbed into his chest.

"I know (Y/N)." He said and pulled you into his chest. You looked up at him and kissed him so hard it hurt. The pain in your chest, it was as if someone was squeezing your heart. You sobbed into the kiss and kissed him will all your strength. You pulled away and buried your head in his shoulder. The tears were running down your face. He grabbed your chin and made you look up at him. "You have to promise me something." He whispered.

"Anything." You said and sniffled.

"You cannot go back to the way you were after I am gone." He said. "Be strong for me and live your life." You nodded and he continued. "And do not stop loving after I am gone. If you find someone, it is okay to be with them. I cannot stand the thought of you being alone." He said and coughed up blood. You sat up and put his head in your lap. "Promise me." He whispered.

"I promise." You replied. Thorin slipped off his ring and put it into your hand. You bit your lip to contain a sob, but it didn't work. You slipped it onto your finger and pulled him close. You could hear his breaths become shallow as the life slipped from his body.

"I love you." Were the last words he uttered before the life faded from his eyes. Your lip trembled as your cry of anguish pierced the air. You pulled his body close as your let it all out. You cried for Fili and Kili, and for most of all, Thorin. The only man you ever loved, the man who made you feel safe and secure. The man who held you while you slept. Your sobs echoed throughout the mountain and carried on the wind towards Dale. Body wrenching sobs made your body tremble and you screamed. You buried your face in his hair and cried. You didn't care if any orcs heard you. You would welcome death. Life was nothing without him.

You had been sitting there for an hour before your heard someone approach. You didn't bother to look up. You hoped it was an Orc, here to put you out of your misery. You felt a hand on your shoulder and someone knelt down beside you.

"(Y/N), we must leave this place." It was Legolas. You took in a deep breath and got up. You tried not to look into Legolas' eyes because you knew you would start crying again. But your eyes met and you felt tears stream down your face. Impulsively, he wrapped his arms around you and you sobbed into his chest.

"I cannot live without him Legolas." You whispered.

"I know." He said and sighed. "The Eagles will come and take his body back to Erebor for a burial."

"I do not wish to stay for that." You said and wiped the tears from your eyes.

"Come with me then," Legolas said. "For I cannot go back to Mirkwood." You nodded and understood. He still loved Tauriel and could not go back when she didn't love him. "I am heading north to find the Dunedain. It would by an honor of you came with me."

You took one last look towards Thorin's body and said,

"I will come."


End file.
